Kasus
by Fvvn
Summary: Konon katanya, stunt gun akhir-akhir ini dipakai oleh warga sipil sebagai alat keamanan mereka untuk melindungi diri dari orang-orang jahat. Jadi Eren menggunakannya untuk menyetrum orang yang menurutnya jahat.


**Kasus**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin punya Isayama**

 **Genre: Friendship/Drama (gatau ah lol)**

 **Warning: Dialog lo-gue, cukup kasar, AU, Eren dan Jean implisit anak arsi, TTM**

 **[Fic impuls diketik karena authornya sempet punya pikiran untuk beli stunt gun, walau tujuannya bukan untuk ini]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baru kali ini Jean melihat sosok Jerman bermarga Yeager di kelasnya. Untuk seukuran mahasiswa teladan di kampus yang selalu mengikuti kelas-kelas pagi, Eren Yeager adalah kabar paling baru yang telah Jean dapat. Dan bukan Jean saja yang penasaran melihat. Beberapa pasang mata pun menoleh setuju. Yeager yang masuk tanpa menyapa dan memilih kursi paling depan bukanlah hal biasa. Terutama bagi mereka yang mengenal sejarah si pemuda bermasalah ini.

Seperti yang kebanyakan orang ketahui, normalnya Eren tidak pernah mengambil kelas pagi. Jika ditanya alasannya bermacam-macam, dimulai dari yang penuh tanggung jawab seperti faktor pekerjaan yang membuatnya menjelma bagai kampret malam, hingga _after effect_ dari tanggung jawab tersebut—seperti fakta bahwa dia benci bangun pagi. Atau benci keributan di waktu dini. Yang manapun intinya Eren bukanlah manusia pagi—terutama karena bangun pagi hanya akan membuat stok kopi di lemarinya lebih cepat kosong dari kondisi normal. Dan Eren benci menguras dompet hanya untuk problema stok kopi mahal yang akhir-akhir ini mulai melebihi kapasitas. Tidak, Eren sesungguhnya tidak mau menekan uang makan yang berharga untuk kopi-kopi tersebut—tapi sekarang, ia benar-benar sudah tidak punya pilihan lagi selain mengurangi waktu makan hanya untuk ngopi tiga sampai empat kali sehari.

Kembali lagi pada konteks bermasalah. Mungkin memang Jean bukanlah tipe yang giat mencari gosip. Tapi Jean jelas senang mendapat informasi dari berbagai _kulak_ —begitulah Jean menyebut informan tak terorganisir miliknya, atau panjangnya—orang-orang yang senang laporan kepada Jean perihal fenomena umum hingga aneh yang terjadi di sekitar mereka. Jean mungkin tidak termasuk dalam kategori vertebrata yang suka mencampuri urusan, tapi ia tidak menolak menjadi pendengar orang-orang yang mengibaratkannya bagai 'ruang pengakuan'. Karenanya, minimal, Jean tahu kasus 'lucu' Eren Yeager yang sempat santer di semester lalu—begitu santernya hingga anak-anak kelas pagi tidak ada yang tidak membicarakannya pasca kasus tersebut menjadi konsumsi publik.

Sebenarnya, Jean sendiri tidak paham kenapa perilaku Eren pada kasus ini dianggap sebagai sikap bermasalah. Sambil mengingat, ia tertawa geli di balik bukunya, berusaha untuk tidak menjatuhkan kacamata baca yang tengah ia pakai. Baginya—Eren Yeager itu pahlawan. Pahlawan idiot yang berani tapi super gegabah. Idiot, karena kegiatan menyetrum Levi sang dosen pembimbing terkiller ekuivalen dengan bunuh diri. Berani, karena orang yang disetrum adalah Levi. Gegabah, karena korbannya adalah (sekali lagi) LEVI.

Sebenarnya lagi, Eren tidak gila dan tidak bersikap irasional ketika ia melakukannya. Jean sangat maklum, dengan hal yang membuat Eren terpancing untuk 'mengisengi' dosennya. Pasalnya mengingat _background_ Levi yang sesungguhnya dosen _killer_ —dan _killer_ disini konteksnya sangat negatif dimana hampir 100 persen orang-orang yang pernah melakukan bimbingan kepada Levi akan memberi testimoni bahwa Levi adalah dosen paling nirfaedah yang pernah mereka miliki sepanjang masa. Tentu sebabnya karena Levi adalah legenda hidup yang selalu berhasil menjatuhkan nilai IPK mahasiswa (sial) yang mendapat bimbingan dariya. Semuanya terjadi tanpa pengampunan, dan tanpa rasa segan.

(((oke, mungkin tidak semua. Mungkin Armin Arlelt pengecualian karena dia alien yang kemampuannya tidak bisa disejajarkan dengan kaum pribumi yang begitu hamba)))

Jean belum dapat informasi yang lebih detail dari kasus ini—hanya sebatas kabar bahwa Levi terkapar disetrum Eren di ruang kelas dengan stunt gun yang telah disita. Pasalnya Eren tidak akrab dengan manusia, dan kabar kasusnya didapat dari kesaksian orang-orang yang melihat, dan bukanlah karena _statement_ dari sang narasumber.

Mungkin jika Jean ada di lokasi kejadian pada saat itu, ia akan menjadi orang yang paling antipati di tempat karena tertawa tanpa memertimbangan suasana dan kondisi yang sedang suram. Tapi sungguh, kalau harus dipikir-pikir lagi, mana ada yang lebih lucu dari kelakar dosen _killer_ tumbang disetrum stunt gun macam eksibisionis yang berulah? Jean memang tidak menghapus persepsinya pada Eren yang adalah _pahlawan_ bagi mahasiswa-mahasiswa teraniaya, tapi ia menambahkan julukan sayang ' _suicidal bastard_ ' padanya dalam hati.

Jam istirahat, kelas kedua, kembali Jean mengobervasi spesimen yang tengah duduk diam di meja (masih) paling depan sambil membuka kotak makan perlahan-lahan. Jagoan rupanya tidak banyak jajan, dan malah menyiapkan bekal—yang dibuat dengan tangannya sendiri—sebagai wujud penghematan. Tapi lagi, Jean tidak ekspetasi bahwa kotak bekal yang Eren gunakan bergambar _my little pony_ yang Jean hapal mati jalan ceritanya karena tontonan wajib (diam-diam) sedari kecil. Dan tergerak karena kesamaan selera yang kebocah-bocahan, Jean memutuskan untuk menyapa Eren yang tergolong manusia sulit dihadapi bagi anak-anak angkatan.

"Hai."

Hanya kunyahan yang dipercepat yang Jean dapat. Walaupun Jean tahu orang-orang menghindari Eren bukan karena kelakuan somse-nya yang senang menghiraukan lawan bicara. Tapi karena sumbu kesabaran Eren yang pendek dan mudah meledak kapanpun, tak dibutuhkan.

"Hai Eren."

"GELI, KUDA! Bisa ngga nyapanya biasa aja dan ngga basa-basi banyak cingcong kayak gitu?!"

 _Astagfirullah_. Cuman dua kata aja dibilang banyak cingcong.

Jean menarik kursi dan semakin nyengir lebar mendengarnya.

Bukannya maso, tapi orang-orang mungkin tidak ada yang tahu kalau di luar kampus, mereka cukup akrab karena status tetangga lima langkah.

"Gue kaget lho, tiba-tiba lo dan biji lo masuk di kelas yang sama dengan gue. Ada kabar angin apa?"

"Ngga ada."

"Udah masuk pagi, duduk di depan pula. Perubahan suasana?"

"Ngga juga."

"Ya elah nyet, cerita-cerita kenapa? Kita _kan_ dari kecil udah sering pipis dan bobo bareng."

Eren menoleh ke kanan dan kiri sebelum mulai membuka suara, "Sadar ngga kalo fokus orang jadi kesini semua?"

"Sadar kok."

"Lo pindah lah. Gue ngga mau jadi konsumsi publik untuk yang kesekian kalinya."

"Lo khawatir ada kabar-kabar ngga enak di antara kita?"

"Bukan, dongo," sambar Eren sambil memukul pucuk kepala Jean dengan posisi telapak tangan yang memecah genteng, "Lagian sejak kapan lo jadi kepo gini? Baru tau gue Jang Kerstin haus gosip."

"Wah, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan."

Eren hanya memutar bola mata, sambil kembali menghajar roti lapisnya yang tinggal sepotong di kotak makan, "Kalo ngga ada tujuan ngga usah mampir-mampirlah gue _badmood_ dengan ngeliat muka lo doang."

"Emangnya lo presiden? Masa ketemu lo aja harus ada tujuannya."

"Ya haruslah! Gue ngga punya waktu untuk ngeladenin lo yang gak jelas gini!"

"Gue punya waktu kok untuk ngeliatin lo berjam-jam gini."

"JEN!"

Mungkin Eren ketus, selalu cemberut dan sulit didekati menurut persepsi orang-orang di kampus. Tapi bagi Jean, Eren tidak lebih dan tidak kurang dari kebanyakan orang—gampang digodain, gampang diisengin, dan gampang didekati (asal tahu metodenya).

"Oke bercanda. Lo jangan _obvious_ gitu lah. Masa baru ronde satu udah keok sama gombalan gue."

"Lo ngomong lagi gue tampar pake buku D.K Ching nih."

"Aduh, nyonya galak," Jean memonyong-monyongkan bibir sebagai aksi menjahilinya yang masih diteruskan, dan Eren sukses monyong sungguhan melihatnya, "Iya ih gue setop oke! Lo tau gue bisa diopname kalo lo pukul pake buku segede gitu dan biaya rumah sakit itu mahal ya!"

"Drama lo anjing."

Puja dewa laut. Kali ini Jean ngga diejek sebagai kuda lagi.

Kotak bekal yang telah mengosong kini tertutup sempurna, "Jadi—mas, situ ngga makan siang? Bentar lagi kelas masuk lho."

"Aduh makasih lho udah perhatia—" Eren melotot kuat dan sukses membuat Jean meralat suara kemayunya yang dibuat-buat, "Oke, soal makan mah gampang. yang lebih penting—lo sekarang berhenti kerja?"

"Kenapa asumsi lo jadi kesana? Obrolan darimana ini?"

"Abis kelas lo sekarang pagi semua. Ya asumsi gue lo berhenti kerja."

"Ngga lah. Gue tetep kerja dan belom tidur dari kemaren sore. Dari bar juga gue pulang cuman buat nyeduh kopi buat dibawa, nih."

Eren menarik botol minumnya dari tas dan menunjukkannya pada Jean dengan muka setengah kucel. Cukup masuk akal kalau Eren yang sekarang jadi sangat emosional dibanding hari-hari biasanya. Jean memaklumi karena ia juga sering mengalami fase kurang tidur dan mudah ngamuk macam hulk.

"Lah, udah tau susah kenapa malah maso ngambil kelas pagi _sih_?"

"Lo kata ini kehendak gue?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang janggal, Jean kembali menimpali, "Emangnya bukan?"

"Ya bukan!" Eren menenggak kopinya dengan amarah dan tergesa. Cipratan kecil membercak pada kerah bajunya yang berwarna gelap, "Lo tau ngga keselnya ketika hak lo dirampas karena KRS lo diisiin dosen?"

"HAH?" sampai sini Jean menganga tidak paham, "Diisiin paksa? Sama siapa?"

"Lo tebak aja. Masa ngga nangkep."

"Hm … dosen nol toleransi yang paling mungkin ngelakuin hal seenaknya dan tanpa ampun—pasti Petra."

"JEN!"

"Oh ayolah gue canda kali. Levi _killerbee_ Ackerman kan?"

"Si tua Bangka itu pasti dendam sama gue sekarang."

"Yah—lo sendiri yang mulai perang. Lo menuai apa yang lo tanam."

Gigi Eren berbenturan, begitu kicep dengan pernyataan Jean yang tidak bisa ia balas.

"Jadi ceritanya, sekarang Eren Yeager takut dan menyesal telah menganiaya dosen paling keji di Universitas Maria?"

"Eh, bukan menganiaya ya. Stunt gun gue bahkan ngga bisa bikin tikus mati." kemudian meralat, "Oke, oke, mungkin di level anjing mati—tapi yaa maksud gue, untuk orang bebal dengan otak sekeras otot kayak _you-know-who_ , pasti stunt gun gue cuman kayak cubitan banci."

Jean tergelak tidak ditahan-tahan, "Tolol. Banci itu kuat tau. Analogi lo salah banget."

"Terserahlah! Intinya si Lepboy itu terlalu mendramatisir situasi dan manfaatin kesalahan gue untuk menganiaya gue lebih keji. YANG KORBAN ITU SEBENERNYA GUE TAU!" di titik ini Eren sudah bersandar pada meja dengan bibir mencium permukaan, "Abis gue muak udah minggu terakhir produk gue masih juga ngga lolos acc ya maksud gue, gue maklum kalo sikapnya begitu karena murni kebodohan gue tapi kalo semua orang kecuali Armin yang pernah asis sama dia ngga pernah dapet tandatangan, ya berarti tandanya tuh orang masang standar terlalu tinggi dari kualitas kampus kita!"

"Atau _simply_ , lo-lo aja pada bego kali."

"J-E-A-N!" Eren auto menggebrak meja, "Dengerin aja bisa ngga gue gak suka kalo lo komentar!"

Tepukan mendarat di pucuk kepala Eren dan mengacak rambut-rambutnya yang halus, "Oke, oke. Jadi karena lo kesel ngga dikasih tandatangan, akhirnya lo impuls, nyetrum si Levi?"

"Iya."

Sungguh, mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang tidak respek memanggil dosen sendiri tanpa _honorific._

"Tapi lo bawa stunt gun ke kampus buat?"

"Nyetrum si _you-know-who_ kalau ngga ngasih gue tandatangan."

"YA BERARTI KASUS LO INI PENYETRUMAN BERENCANA DONG. PE'A!" elusan Jean berubah menjadi pukulan kecil di puncak kepala dan membuat Eren mengaduh,

"Aduh!"

"Udah bagus lo ngga di DO! Beruntung banget lo nyet, si Levi masih sayang lo."

"Cuih!" Eren mendecih dibesar-besarkan, "Jelas aja gue ngga di DO kan dia pengen nyiksa gue dengan tangannya sendiri!"

"Semangat ya."

"WOYYYYY GITU DOANG MASA KOMENTAR LO."

"Abis mau gimana lagi? Nasi udah keluar dari dubur. Tahan aja, cuman satu semester lagi kok lo ketemu si Levi."

"Dan semester akhir ya! PLIS SEMESTER AKHIR!" Eren histeris di tempat, "Gue ngga tau mana yang lebih buruk—antara TA dibimbing dia apa diuji dia."

"Mendingan mati aja sih kata gue mah."

Mendadak Eren bangkit dari duduknya dengan muka cemberut, berkaca-kaca.

Membereskan tas, dan buku-buku kemudian beranjak dari tempat tanpa menyapa Jean yang kecolongan aksinya.

"W-Woy, Eren!"

Jean ikut membereskan tas dan keluar dari kelas secara insting. Merelakan satu absen di hari pertama matkul penelitian hanya karena si bocah gendeng kesayangan, "Tungguin!"

"Bodo amat, brengsek!"

"Ah, lo mah ngambek mulu!"

"LAGIAN DARITADI KOMEN LO GABECUS TERUS! Kesel gue dengernya, tau!"

"Oi! EREN!"

Jean merutuk.

Kalau sudah ngamuk dengan serius, dinding pertahanan Eren auto menebal dan meninggi lebih-lebih daripada benteng Takeshi yang sulit ditembus, "Oke, sori! Gue minta maaf oke?!"

Entah sudah yang ke berapa kali Jean mengulangi kata-kata yang serupa. Jelas Eren tak mendengar dan terus berlari—

Lalu menabrak sosok yang sedari tadi dibicarakan. Membuat Eren tersungkur jatuh, tapi tak begitu peduli dengan luka baret di sikutnya karena fokus Eren kini bertumpu seratus persen pada wajah Levi yang tidak enak dipandang, "Bocah."

Eren berpaling, membereskan bukunya yang berserakan sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan berencana untuk lari karena perutnya tiba-tiba saja bergejolak tak nyaman.

"Jadi anak muda jaman sekarang tidak punya sopan santun sama sekali ya?"

Jean menarik lengan Eren dan menggenggamnya kuat dengan maksud memberi sinyal, "Psst, minta maaf sana!" bisiknya kuat.

Dan Eren masih membatu di tempat, tidak ada niat memutar tubuh untuk menundukkan kepala, "Eren!"

"Ngga apa-apa sih, saya juga ngga butuh maaf dari kamu. Tapi kamu pasti butuh saya untuk nilai-nilaimu kan?"

"Pak, saya betul-betul minta maaf untuk semua perbuatan Eren terhadap anda."

"Saya ngga ngomong sama kamu. Kenapa nyamber?" Jean berkedip kaget, direspon oleh sang dosen dengan suara semenjengkelkan itu, " _Na_ , Eren. Kamu ngga malu sampai bikin temanmu sendiri yang menundukkan kepalanya di depan saya?"

Eren memutar badan, terpancing dengan pertanyaan Levi. Bibir bergetar—setengah gemas setengah takut untuk melontarkan sepatah kalimat yang bebannya begitu besar bagi Eren yang kekanakkan.

"Apa?"

Ditatap terlalu lama membuat Levi tidak sabar. Eren membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar,

"M-Maa—"

"Kalian pacaran ya? Kok daritadi pegangan tangan terus?"

Maafnya batal meluncur indah. Mulut Eren tertutup rapat, bak dijahit. Dan matanya melotot hampir-hampir menyobek kulit.

"PAK?" Jean ingin sekali menambahkan kata 'sehat?' tapi ditelannya kembali bulat-bulat, karena lawan bicaranya dosen sudah pasti dia tidak akan mengambil resiko untuk mengucapkan kalimat atau frasa yang berpotensi akan menyinggung Levi, "NGGA BEGITU."

"Ya sudahlah," Levi hanya berkacak pinggang, mendengus, "Hati-hati saja, Yeager. Kalau sikapmu begini terus, kelasmu ngga aman sama saya."

"…"

"Mana jawabannya?"

"I-IYA PAK!"

"Saya ngga tuli. Kamu ngga perlu teriak-teriak."

"….Iya."

"Kamu pasti senang ya, pasca seminar kita bisa ketemu lagi, Yeager." _Mampus_. Eren berkali-kali memampus-mampuskan dirinya di dalam hati, "Saya sudah minta Erwin secara pribadi untuk mengatur bimbinganmu agar jatuh ke tangan saya lagi lho."

"Ngga ada reaksi ya?" tambahnya merasa menang, melihat Eren yang membiru dengan keringat bercucuran.

"P-Pak!" tiba-tiba saja Jean (kembali) menyela, mengangkat tangan, "Boleh—saya ikut bimbingan sama bapak juga? Bareng Eren."

"Hoo," suara yang sangat mencurigakan, "Kamu maso ya?"

Jean cuman bisa nyengir sampai giginya kering dicium angin.

"Tapi saya suka orang-orang macam kamu."

Lalu tertawa garing.

"Atau kamu maso karena si cunguk Yeager ini?"

Dan semakin tertawa garing.

"Ya sudahlah, apapun itu. Selamat berbahagia—menemui wajah saya nanti."

Tanpa membahas lebih jauh, figur pendek, berjas rapi dan rambut tertata sempurna itu pergi dengan santai meninggalkan dua mahluk yang merasa telah dibodohi habis-habisan.

Sampai sini Eren tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Jean impuls mengumpankan dirinya sebagai daging di kandang macan. Tapi beberapa kalipun Eren bertanya, jawabannya selalu saja sama.

"Mana gue tau! Gue mulai nyesel nih sama ucapan bego gue!"

"Jadi lo ngomong kemaren gak pake otak samasekali?"

"Ya abisnya, lo diem aja disudutin Levi! gue jadi merasa harus ngomong sesuatu untuk ngalihin topik, tau!"

"Haha."

Kedua tangan yang sempat terpisah kembali saling terhubung di perjalanan pulang mereka. Kali ini, Jean terkejut melihat Eren yang inisiatif meski wajah berpaling dari sisinya, "Lo emang bego, Jean."

Ucapnya sambil senyum. Yang kebetulan tertangkap bola mata.

"Makasih ya."

"Apaan sih."

Jean merasa ia tidak melakukan apapun yang pantas untuk diucapkan terimakasih. Karena toh, menjaga dan mengawasi Eren Yeager semacam sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin dan kewajibannya sebagai manusia di muka bumi.

(((Tapi yah, mungkin Jean akan menyesali resolusinya yang telah mengumpankan diri untuk dicabik-dicabik Levi di kelas perancangan.)))

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**


End file.
